


Разоблачение

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen, Original Character(s), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё тайное становится явным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разоблачение

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Это случилось в самый разгар одной из репетиций «Дон Жуана». В Опера Популер в сопровождении отряда жандармов явился невысокий щуплого вида человечек и, не задерживаясь, на глазах изумлённых артистов проследовал в подвал. Доподлинно неизвестно, что там произошло, однако через несколько часов жандармы вернулись, ведя с собой закованного в кандалы мужчину в белой полумаске. Увидев это шествие, поломойка, натиравшая паркет в холле, ахнула и поспешила сообщать сногсшибательную новость знакомым рабочим сцены. Репетиция была сорвана — вся труппа сбежалась поглазеть на невиданное зрелище: арестованного Призрака Оперы.  
      Всё то время, пока его вели по закулисью, арестованный шёл, опустив голову и не реагируя на дерзкие выкрики из толпы.  
      — Что тут происходит? — требовательно спросил показавшийся из часовни виконт Рауль де Шаньи. Увидев Призрака, он умолк и сжал руку вышедшей с ним Кристины. Девушка вздрогнула, узнав своего Ангела.  
      — Дайте дорогу, месье, — велел человечек, — информацию вы сможете получить у дирекции.  
      — Но позвольте! Я патрон театра и имею право знать! — возмутился Рауль.  
      — Возможно, — мягко согласился человечек. — Что ж… Сперва позвольте представиться — Эжен Пьери, инспектор полиции. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Рауля, будто размышляя, стоит ли протягивать ему руку для рукопожатия, но так и не двинулся с места, а вместо этого продолжил: — Несколько лет назад я начал расследовать дело о ряде мошенничеств. Преступник был поистине виртуозом: с лёгкостью менял внешность и голос, мог достоверно изобразить человека практически любой профессии и сословия — от инженера до пекаря, от бродяги до аристократа. Пару раз мы подбирались к нему вплотную, но он ускользал, буквально растворяясь в воздухе в последний момент. Потом преступления резко прекратились, но… — Пьери выдержал многозначительную паузу, — как раз тогда по Опера Популер поползли слухи о Призраке Оперы.  
      — Не может быть! — вскричал Рауль. — Вы хотите сказать…  
      — Немного терпения, и вы всё узнаете, — улыбнулся инспектор.  
      На шум из танцкласса выбежала мадам Жири.  
      — Эрик! — ахнула она.  
      Пьери покачал головой:  
      — Отнюдь.  
      — Н-но почему? — мадам Жири в растерянности оглянулась на де Шаньи, на Кристину, словно ища поддержки. Рауль ответил ей таким же растерянным взглядом. Кристина смотрела в пол, её лицо было белым, как простыня.  
      — Дело в том, — вкрадчиво проговорил Пьери, — что человек, которого вы знали как Эрика, Призрака Оперы, скончался от пневмонии. Я не вполне уверен, когда именно, но предполагаю, что это случилось в тот период, когда вас, мадам, не было в театре.  
      — Откуда вы знаете? — выдавила мадам Жири.  
      — О, я многое знаю, — рассмеялся Пьери. — Не так давно я спустился в подвалы театра — когда их негласного хозяина не было дома — и нашёл старую могилу. И не поленился раскопать её. — В толпе кто-то ахнул. Призрак по-прежнему стоял неподвижно. Кристина судорожно стискивала руку Рауля. — Ну-ну, на деле это выглядит не столь драматично. Разумеется, в могиле был труп, и хотя — как я уже говорил — могила была старая, но покойник сохранился достаточно хорошо, чтобы можно было разглядеть некоторую… деформированность его лица.  
      Мадам Жири прижала пальцы к губам, будто удерживая рыдание.  
      — Да, мадам, мне очень жаль, но ваш подопечный умер, — без особого сочувствия подтвердил её опасения Пьери. — И конечно, памятуя о рассказе месье виконта, обратившегося в наш департамент за помощью, я сложил два и два и понял, что аферист воспользовался театральной легендой и общей склонностью творческого люда к суевериям и мистицизму и занял, если можно так выразиться, должность Призрака Оперы. К его несчастью, преступник слишком заигрался, уверился в собственной безнаказанности и потерял осторожность. Так что, господа, перед вами не совсем Призрак. Вернее, совсем не Призрак.  
      — А как же его уродство? — раздался возглас в толпе. — Он что, сам себе рожу повредил, чтобы выдать себя за Призрака?  
      — Ну, это совсем просто, — Пьери повернулся к Призраку и ловким движением сорвал с него маску. Толпа ахнула и подалась назад, поражённая зрелищем. Но Пьери даже не дрогнул. Наоборот, он вновь протянул руку. На сей раз Призрак попытался уклониться, но Пьери сделал знак жандармам, чтобы те удержали пленника. Поняв, что сопротивление бесполезно, последний выпрямился и застыл, бесстрастно глядя перед собой. Пьери коснулся его лба и резко дёрнул вниз.  
      Искусный грим, сделанный из смешанного с краской желатина, легко подался, обнажая абсолютно чистую, нормальную кожу.  
      — Позвольте вам представить, — Пьери сделал рукой широкий жест, — месье Эмиль Карнасс, широко известный в узких кругах аферист и фальшивомонетчик!  
      При звуках этого имени Призрак поднял голову, нашёл глазами Рауля и изобразил лёгкий поклон. Рауль побагровел.  
      — Что ж, представление окончено, — Пьери махнул рукой жандармам, и те повели бывшего Призрака на выход.  
      — Что с ним будет дальше? — прошептала мадам Жири.  
      — Суд, тюрьма, каторга — всё как обычно, — пожал плечами Пьери, затем склонил голову набок. — Забавно. Только сейчас пришло в голову: если бы Карнасс попался нам в руки до того, как спрятался в Опере, он был бы уже на свободе…  
  
      Перед ведущей на улицу дверью Призрак остановился, обернулся, не обращая внимания на тянущих его вперёд жандармов, словно они были пушинками, — и вдруг заговорщицки подмигнул Кристине.


End file.
